


Start Me Up

by ughaghost



Series: The Sex Shop AU [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Engineer Raven, The sex shop au, Thirsty Divorcee Abby, doctor mechanic, i'm finally posting this thing, state of the art vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost
Summary: Abby Griffin needs help getting off. Raven Reyes is a sex expert, entrepreneur and a flirt.





	Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my google docs for months. I couldn't figure out what tense I wanted it to be in, past or present. I still haven't come up with a dumb, punny name for the sex shop. Honestly it sort of spiraled and I kept getting ideas for things I wanted to add and not being sure about what was actually here and I finally fixed it up as best I could and said "Fuck It" so here goes. This is mostly for me. Because I love docmech, age gaps ships and little niche ships that have small communities. I hope it's the start of a series? I have some ideas... No Beta, it's still rough, forgive me. Enjoy!

Abby had never considered herself a prude.

 

She was a grown woman, with a daughter after all, and a doctor. Nudity and sex don’t make her squirm. But there was something about the idea of needing help getting off that really...bothered her. A mixture of pride and sexual frustration that made her sit in her car in front of the sex shop for a solid 5 minutes. 

 

When she realized just sitting there was probably more embarrassing and sad than going in she finally slid out of her Benz, wrapping her trench around her to ward off the chill. The coat always made her feel as if she was doing something secretive and this visit definitely fit the bill.

 

She opened the door the store and strode in purposefully, before realizing she had no idea what she was looking for. Still she meandered, browsing the shelves. She couldn’t help flushing in a mix of horror and fascination at some of the things on display. 

 

“Can I help you?” Abby was startled out of her bemused perusal of a display of buttplugs by a voice behind her. She turned to find a surprisingly young, latina woman looking at her politely. She was dressed like any other college student, tight jeans and a shirt cut to show off sharp collar bones. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and her lips were a deep red, full and pouty. Looking at her left Abby reeling, as if being in there wasn’t embarrassing enough already, there she was gawking at a much younger store employee.

 

“Uh- no I- I’m just looking,” she stammered, blushing. She just wanted to purchase something, and get out of there.

 

“Well if you need anything,” the girl turned and pointed over her shoulder, “I’ll be over there. Anything at all. I’m Raven by the way.” She bit her lip suggestively, before sauntering off to her post.

 

Abby literally shook her head to clear it, before returning to her aimless browsing. She had no idea what she wanted. The selection was incredible but she was overwhelmed and self conscious. She could feel the younger woman’s eyes on her as she looked. The sensation was distracting. Finally, admitting defeat Abby walked up to the counter.

 

“Hey.”

 

The girl smiled at her, “Finally ready to ask for help hmmm?”

 

Abby chuckled softly, “Yes. I admit I could use the advice of a professional.”

 

“Well I guess first I need to ask you what sort of experience you’re looking for. Is this solo play or for you and a partner?”

 

“Just for me,” Abby confessed.

 

Seeing that Abby looked uncomfortable, the girl tried to reassure her. “Hey look it’s no big deal. Sometimes we need a little help. Mixing things up can work wonders.”

 

“It’s just been a while and I’m having difficulty...getting there.”

 

The girl lifted an eyebrow curiously. “How long is a while?”

 

“Something like three years.” God the conversation was embarrassing. Abby briefly considered running from the pitying look she was getting but it was out there now, might as well hear what she had to say.

 

“It’s complicated,” Abby rushed to clarify. “I was married, but things weren’t working. Then after the divorce I was busy and not dating and I didn’t really think about it until recently and then I tried and I just couldn’t-”

 

“-You don’t have to explain yourself to me it’s just… I can barely go a day without at least one. I can’t imagine three years.” Raven shivered visibly at the thought. “Anyway let’s get you sorted out then. I promise you I have what you need, satisfaction guaranteed.” Her voice dropped a bit at the end, lascivious smile on her face that made Abby’s heart race. “See anything that’s caught your eye.” 

 

_ You _ , Abby thought to herself.  _ God I don’t remember being this gay.  _ “Not really. There’s so much, it’s a bit overwhelming.”

 

“I get you. Well Abby, I’m going to ask you trust me here alright? Are you willing to go with my personal recommendations? I’ve tried absolutely everything in here so I can personally attest to anything I pick for you?”

 

“Everything?” Raven nodded proudly, eyes twinkling. Abby lost her breath thinking about Raven testing out the various items lining the shelves. It took her a while to gather her wits enough to say, “Yes. I trust you.” 

 

“Alright gimme a sec to pick out some things and I’ll talk you through my choices okay? Just wait right here.” Raven rounded the counter, laying a hand briefly on Abby’s arm as she passed. She walked purposefully through the store picking up things, Abby watched her the entire time. There was something very erotic about someone you find attractive, picking things out to give you pleasure.

 

Heading back around the counter, she brushed closer than necessary by Abby, chest grazing her back as she passed.

 

“So here we are.” She laid the items out on the  counter. “The nipple clamps, great if you like a little pain with your pleasure.” She paused as if waiting for Abby to content. Her throat dry with lust, Abby nodded for her to continue.

 

“Right, this,” Raven pointed to a highly elaborate curved black thing Abby found confusing just to look at, “Is Harrison. The most technologically advanced vibrator on the market. My own personal invention. It has 10 speeds, adjusts to various sizes and is completely wireless and waterproof.”

 

“You invented this?”

 

“Well I take orgasms very seriously. Nothing on the market was meeting my very specific desires, so I figured why not make it myself.”

 

“And anyone can just do that?” Abby was curious about the qualifications needed to invent sex toys, something she’d never put any thought into.

 

Raven scoffed, “Of course not. I have a Bachelor’s degree in electrical engineering. I figured I would put it to use with my other passion.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Giving women orgasms of course.” Raven smirked.

 

Abby swallowed hard, her voice shaky, “Of course.”

 

“Lastly, this lube is amazing. Heating, then cooling and completely hypoallergenic. Putting the sensations of all these things together at once, I’ve had some of the best orgasms of my life. Of course, there was usually another woman involved, but they should be effective regardless. So, thoughts?”

 

Abby looked between the assorted items and disorientingly beautiful woman before her. She’d never in her life been so quickly affected by someone, clearly she could use the relief and Raven was a self proclaimed pro... “I’ll take them.”

 

“Great, let me ring you up.”

 

Raven rung up the total and Abby handed over her card. “Abigail. Nice name.”

 

“I prefer Abby.”

 

She handed back Abby’s card along with her purchases packed discretely an opaque bag. Abby turned to leave, making it as far as the door before the sound of her name made her turn back. Raven was jogging to catch her, she held out a business card on the back of which she’s scribbled another number. The card reads  “Raven Reyes, the store name and number.”

 

“That’s my cell on the back.” 

 

Abby nodded in confusion, “Okay?”

 

“If you need any further help…” She stepped closer voice dropping to a coquettish rasp, “Call me Abby, any time. I did guarantee your satisfaction after all.” 

 

Abby shivered, her breath speeding up. Raven’s eyes bore into her own, pupils blown wide. Taking a step back Abby took a ragged breath before almost running out the door and towards her car. She could feel Raven’s eyes on her until she’d pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Goddamn if that wasn’t the most erotic encounter she’d had in years. Definitely nothing since things had went sour with Jake, could compare. It hadn’t even been a date but she was painfully turned on. She’d wanted to let Raven have her way with her right there in the store, have her put all her experience to use on Abby’s thrumming body. Actually phoning Raven was out of the question of course, the girl was far too young for her. She couldn’t bring herself to orgasm nevermind keeping up with someone as young and experienced as her. 

 

Hopefully, she thought switching lanes, she would get to take advantage of her aroused state and put her purchases to use but she was on call and didn't know when or if she would be called back into work. No sooner did she have the thought than her phone rang, the hospital number flashing on the screen. She sighed, apparently sexual release would have to wait.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t until the weekend, five days later, that Abby got the chance to try out her purchases.

 

She attempted to set the mood, pouring herself a glass of wine, lighting some candles and putting on some music. She was romancing herself. By the end of her second glass of wine she was laying naked on her bed, flush and loose with the effects of the alcohol. She pulled out all the item. First the clamps which she closed over her nipples, groaning at the sensation. Then the vibrator which took her longer than she would have liked to figure out how to even turn on, she had a passing thought of the genius and ingenuity required to create it and how much a mind like that could do for her field. That wasn’t what this was about, she scolded herself, this wasn’t the time for thoughts about work.

 

Finally she poured lube into her hands, rubbing them together to warm it, slathering it across her sex.

 

She tugged the chain attached the clamps and rubbed experimentally at her clit with the other hand. The tingle of the lube was fantastic. After she warmed herself up a bit she entered herself with the vibrator and turned it on. It filled her perfectly, the sensation was amazing. She couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting up to meet the movements of her hands as she fucked herself single mindedly. 

 

The tension built within her, she could feel herself tightening around the vibrator, her legs twitching with pleasure and then...nothing. She thrusted more vigorously but pleasure turned to annoyance quickly. She knew was being too aggressive, that she was tense, setting herself up for failure. But she couldn’t stop herself, she wanted to come, she was so close. 

 

Finally after 20 minutes she stopped. She turned off the vibrator, pulling it out and throwing it to the side in frustration. Another failure. She couldn’t seem to get out of her own mind enough to just enjoy herself, to let herself reach her peak naturally. 

 

Something Raven said to her crossed her mind, about there being someone else involved. Was that why she couldn’t come? Because she didn’t have a partner. Abby admitted to herself, it would help, to have someone else to focus on, her pleasure out of her own hands but unfortunately that wasn’t an option. Raven had said these should work anyway and she didn’t want Raven to be wrong but it appeared she was. Of course how could she hold it against that gorgeous girl. She couldn’t imagine holding anything against her except for the effect she seemed to have on her. She remembered how turned on she’d been after she left the store.

 

She moaned. Without conscious thought her hand had wandered back down and begun to rub slowly at her clit. God just thinking about Raven was turning her on but she shouldn’t… Except no one needed to know right? And if it finally helped her have an orgasm…

 

She tilted her head back and turned her thoughts to Raven. To the beautiful smooth brown skin and how it would feel under hands. To the perky breasts and what it would like to put her mouth on them. To that smirking mouth opening in rapture as she came at Abby’s touch.

 

She breathed in, back bowing in pleasure. A cry fell from her lips as she twitched  through waves of pleasure. Finally, after a minute, she relaxed, spent into the sheets with a sigh. It had been too long, she’d missed this. This unique feeling of being sated, there was nothing else like it. She crawled under her blankets, leaving the mess for morning and the candles to burn down on their own. Her last thought before drifting into sleep was that she owed Raven thanks.

 

\---

 

“Hey Abby. I wasn’t sure I’d see you again. We’re actually supposed to be closing now.”

 

Abby knew that, she’d driven passed to check the hours earlier in the week.

 

“But I’ll make an exception for you.” Raven smiled. “Go ahead and pick out whatever you need.”

 

“I’m here to see you actually.” And this was risky in so many ways. She could have just called but she’d wanted to see her again, to know that she wasn’t remembering the energy between them falsely.

 

Raven’s brows rose questioningly even as her smile widened. “Oh? Why don’t you come through to the back then.”

 

She turned and walked around the counter into the employee area, Abby close behind. She was wearing tight jeans again, Abby admired her ass as she followed her. Raven turned and caught her gaze, smirking.

 

“So how was everything? Did you finally cum?” Raven enquired bluntly. “Wait don’t answer that.” She looked Abby over, nodding. “I can tell you did. You look a lot more relaxed than last time. ”

 

Instead of being bashful, this time Abby felt her normal confidence wash through her. She straightened her spine. “I did actually. And it was spectacular...although I might have to ask for my money back. None of your selections did the job.”

 

Indignance warred with curiosity in Raven’s tone. “So what did?”

 

“You. Picturing myself fucking you. You on your knees for me.” The words come out a husky whisper.

 

Raven stood frozen mouth open and pupils black. Slowly Abby stalked over to her. Raven’s breathing increased until she was panting. 

 

“I wouldn’t be adverse to playing out those fantasies in real life. Would you?”

 

Raven nodded eagerly, “Yeah I - I mean if you’re sure?”

 

“Oh I think it’s the least you could, don’t you? I remember you telling me those...toys worked better with a partner.” Abby brings a hand to Raven’s hip and pulls her flush against her. 

 

“Yeah....” Raven still hasn’t moved, seemingly overwhelmed by the new version of Abby in front of her.

 

Suddenly Abby separates them and walks towards the door. Raven makes a disgruntled noise of protest. “What? Where are you going?”

 

“First you’re taking me to dinner.”

 

“Now?” 

 

“Are you doing anything more important?”

 

Abby walked briskly out from behind the counter and straight through the shop and out the front door.

 

She leaned there waiting and laughed at the loud “Holy shit!” Raven yelled to  herself. Less than a minute later a harried Raven came running out the door.

 

“Thank God you’re still here. I thought I might have had some sort of vivid hallucination or something.”

 

Abby chuckled at that. “Have you fantasized about me since I was last here?” She couldn’t help but be curious if she had the same effect on Raven. Springing up in her thoughts at random, distracting her.

 

Raven’s face settled in a salacious grin. “The night I met you, when you left God I was so turned on I didn’t even make it home before touching myself. I had to do in the back of the shop.” The tables turned and Abby was once again on the backfoot, she gulped at Raven’s words. “Then I went home and came twice more.”

 

“Well I hope I can live up your fantasy.” Abby wasn’t going to playing coy now, they both knew where they wanted this to go.

 

“I’m sure you will,” Raven grabbed her hand, tugging her towards her car “But dinner first, then dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to get any interactions on this thing but like, I wanted to write it, so I did? I'm ughaghost on twitter and annalisequeer-ing on tumblr. Leave a comment or bug me on social media, especially if there's actually further interest in this fic or this pairing in general.


End file.
